Despair Bear/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tom: I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let infuse for one minute. Alya: (Whispers to Marinette.) I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons! Marinette: (Chuckles) So does he! Chloé: Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me. Rose: He's not making croissants, Chloé. Those are macarons! Tom: It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself! Chloé: And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding? Tom: Look at this lovely emulsion. (Everyone is surprised.) Rose: It's beautiful! (Marinette watches Chloé as she dials someone on her phone and starts whispering.) Tom: Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette? Marinette: (Marinette gasps as her dad calls her name.) Yes, dad? Tom: Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites! Marinette: of course! (Marinette starts walking out the classroom whilst Tikki pops up.) Tikki: Mmm, can I get a taste? Marinette: Not yet, Tikki. Control that sweet tooth of yours. (Tikki giggles but gasps after heating an alarm going off.) Marinette: Hide, Tikki! Miss Bustier: Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving. (The students in the school all leave consecutively and Chloé glares at Marinette.) Student: Excuse me. Tom: I hope it's only a fire drill. (Marinette groans.) Mr. Damocles: So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department. (the students gasp shocked) Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time. Fireman: Yes, in fact, if you wouldn't mind I... Mr. Damocles Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you. Marinette: (whispers to Alya.) I'm sure it was Chloé. I saw her on her phone right before the alarm went off! Alya: You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid proof. (Marinette sighs.) Chloé: Mr. Damocles, sir? Mr. Damocles: Yes, Miss Bourgeois? Chloé: I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her. Mr. Damocles Really? Who was it? Chloé: Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? (the students gasp in shock) Mr. Damocles: Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain? Adrien: Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir! (Marinette pants) It couldn't possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father's cooking class? Alya: And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom. Fireman: Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out. Mr. Damocles: Just one more second. We're very close to discovering the truth. (The fireman sighs.)'~ '''Chloé:' Oh well, we all know it can't be me! Marinette: I'm not gonna let her get away with this. I've gotta tell... Adrien: Hang on, Marinette. We don't know for sure it was her. (He whispered to her ear) Alya: He's right. Let's not stoop to her level. (Chloé snickers.) Fireman: I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find out who the prankster is. to leave, but Mr Damocles stops him Mr. Damocles: Fine. Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished. (The fireman and the students sigh in disappointment.) Chloé: What?! I'm not so sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof! out her phone, preparing to call her dad Mr. Damocles: Oh, no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor. (Coughs) The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois! (The students are chatting amongst themselves.) Chloé: That's more like it. Mr. Damocles: Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time. Fireman: Okay, great! Bye! (The fireman leaves whilst the students and Mr Damocles leave apart from Chloé and Sabrina who stay still.) Alya: Do you see what just went down? Marinette: I know. Adrien just talked in my ear! Alya: Seriously, Marinette? Chloé: (To Rose) Can't you see I'm trying to relax here? Go sweep somewhere else, Cinderella. (Rose whimpers and walks away and Adrien sees that Chloé made Rose cry while he was wiping the windows with a rag.) (Adrien grunts and scolds Chloé by walking to her.) Chloé: Adrikins! (Marinette stares from a distance and grunts.) Chloé: Of course it was me who called the fire department. So what? Adrien: And it doesn't bother you that everyone's being punished because of you? Chloé: No. Why would it? They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How's it any different than getting dirty, cleaning floors? They should be thanking me if anything. Adrien: (sighs) Chloé. How long have you and I been friends? Chloé: Since we were adorable little tots, Adrikins. (Pouts) Adrien: Well, I'm sorry Chloé, but I can't be friends with someone who treats other people like this. You've gotta be nice to people. Chloé: N-nice? Adrien: Yes, nice. It's not that hard. (Adrien walks away while Chloé thinks about the situation adequately) Jean: Mademoiselle does not look very happy, today. (lifts up a plate of luxury chocolates and offers them to Chloé.) Chloé: (Grabs the chocolates all at once and eats them, concurrently, and then weeps) Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won't be my friend anymore. How can he do this to me, Jean-Michel? Jean: Uh, my name is... hm, never mind. Ah, perhaps Mademoiselle can see comfort with Mr. Cuddly?'' (Chloé is delighted and grabs Mr. Cuddly, her teddy bear, and hugs it)'' Jean: If you would allow it, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien. Chloé: W-why would you do a thing like that, Jean-Jacques? Jean: Because that's what being nice is all about, Mademoiselle. (Chloé gasps) Jean: I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember when she was a little girl when Mr. Cuddly was always nice to Mademoiselle when she was sad. Mr. Cuddly can teach you how to be kind to others! Chloé: (Chloé starts having flashbacks when Mr. Cuddly used to comfort her as a child, one of which is with her mother.) I remember, Jean-Luc. Adrien's going to see just how nice I can be. (Jean sighs in relief) Marinette: And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves. Rose: Oooh. They are so cute. Alya: Hold on, nobody move. (Alya takes a picture of Rose who is wearing a necklace designed by Marinette.) This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it? (A notice of a message from Chloe appears on her phone)... Chloé? Marinette: What does that bratty snob want? Alya: Chloé's inviting me to a party. Rose: Huh, me too! Juleka: Me too. Mylène: Me too. Rose: That's so nice of Chloé! Marinette: Chloé and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her! Mylène: Maybe somebody hacked her phone then? Marinette: (pulls out her phone) I haven't received a text. Alya: Then that means it must be from Chloé! (The girls laugh) Chloé: Urgh. The baker girl as well? Jean: It's what Mr. Cuddly would do... yes. (Chloé sighs but sends an invite to Marinette.) Marinette: Huh? (Screams in shock.) Ewww, She invited me! Rose: Awesome! This will be so much fun! Marinette: Wait! You're actually going to go? Mylène: She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe's she's nice. Very, very, deep down. Marinette: Chloé? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in. Alya: It's Nino. He's going to the party with Adrien. Marinette: (Screams in shock.) O-okay, yes, you guys are right. We should totally give Chloé one more chance. (Alya sighs and Marinette giggles.) Hawk Moth: A party being thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris? Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions! (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, finding a victim to evilize should be a piece of Cake! (The guests are all cheering.) Jean: Mademoiselle should go downstairs and greet her guests in a welcoming manner with a hug and a kiss. Chloé: Uh, you're kidding, Jean-Claude. You really expect me to let their cheeks touch mine? Jean: Well, that's what Mr. Cuddly would do. (Chloé exhales.) Jean: This way, you will prove to your good friend, Adrien that you really are nice. Marinette: This whole party thing is way weird. Adrien: Well, I've known Chloé for a long time. She can be really cool, sometimes. Chloé: (leaps on to Adrien behind his back.) Adrikins! (greets Adrien by kissing him on the cheeks.) What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right? '''Adrien:' It's awesome, Chloé! (Marinette grunts.) Rose: (To Chloé.) Hey there? (Greets Chloé by kissing her on the cheeks.) Kim (To Chloé.) Hey Chloé? (Also kisses her on the cheeks.) Max (To Chloé.) Thanks for the invite, Chloé. (Max kisses her on the cheeks too.) (Marinette and Chloé gasp as they unexpectedly encounter each other whilst Jean waves Mr. Cuddly to Chloé and Marinette looks at Adrien. They both kiss each other on the cheeks, and everyone gasps in shock and they both grunt and spit.) Alya: (chuckles) I should have got you guys on video! Marinette: (mumbles) Don't rub it in. Chloé: I did it. Adrien seems happy. Are we done now? Jean: If I may be so bold, in order to reaffirm Adrien of her kindness, Mademoiselle might go and check that her guests are having a good time. Chloé: And why would I do that, Jean-Marc? Jean: Because that's what Mr. Cuddly would do! Chloé: (she shoves Mr. Cuddly out of sight, making sure no one saw) Alright! Fine, I get it. (grunts and walks off.) (Chloé walks up to Nathaniel only to hear him scream out of shock after she slams her hands on the counter behind him.) Chloé: (Shouts) Having a good time? Mylène: Wooh! All this dancing's made me thirsty. Do you know where the Ice cubes are? Chloé: How should I know? I'm not your servant. Go and find them yourself and if you're so hot, why don't you take off your fake sheep skin sweater? Throw it in the trash where it belongs. (Mylène gasps.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair.) I knew I wouldn't have to wait very long. (Akuma flies close to Mylène.) Jean: Ahem! Chloé: (Looks at Jean and Adrien and chuckles nervously while she pats Mylene's head.) I'm totally joking. I love mutton. I'll get you those ice cubes. (She is going to bring for Mylene's cup) (Mylène and Adrien sigh in relief whilst the Akuma flies off away from her.) Hawk Moth: What are you doing, Miss Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on? Marinette: This BFF act she's doing is just one big charade. She's just doing it to please Adrien. Alya: Ahem. How funny. That reminds me of a girl who didn't want to go to a party until she heard she heard Adrien would be there. Marinette: Please don't compare me to Chloé. (Alya giggles.) (Chloé dumps the Ice cubes to Mylène's glass in an impertinent manner and Mylène and Nathaniel gasp. The next scene consists of Kim requesting Nino to play slow dancing music.) Kim: Chloé, how about a dance with an awesome guy? Chloé: I'd love it, where is he? (Kim sighs whilst the akuma flies close to him. Jean, once again, waves her teddy bear to her.) Chloé: Oh, here is, right in front of me. (Kim sighs in relief. As the Akuma flies away from him, Hawk Moth grunts from disappointment. In the next scene, Chloé is dancing with Kim and waves at Adrien and he is proud of her for being kind and he gave her a thumbs up and a wink.) Alya: Go over and ask him, girl. Marinette: Uh, what? Adrien? No, you're crazy. (Alya shoves Marinette towards Adrien. They both gasp after Marinette accidentally bumps into Adrien) Adrien: Hey, Marinette. Wanna dance? Marinette: (Stutters) I.. Uh. (Adrien grabs Marinette's wrist and takes her to the dance floor. Marinette and Adrien start slow dancing with each other around the room.) Chloé: What... I am speechless! Kim: Thanks. You're a pretty good dancer, yourself. (Chloé grunts. Jean continues waving Chloé's teddy bear at her.) Adrien: See? Chloé's on her best behavior, tonight. (Alya interrupts as she puts Marinette's hands on top of Adrien's shoulders and puts his hands on her waist and then continues slow dancing with Nino. However, they both remain dancing with each other.) (Marinette blushes while she and Adrien are dancing) (Chloe pushed Kim aside and she walks angrily to Marinette and Adrien but Jean pops up between them and Chloé) Chloé: I'm not letting her dance with Adrien under my roof. Kim: Hey? This song's not over yet. Jean: If I re-say, Mademoiselle, or to... Chloé: Move, Jean-Jacques! Jean: (Pulls out Mr. Cuddly and speaks with a squeaky voice and Marinette, Adrien and everyone else sees Chloé's teddy bear.) Oh, please Chloé, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly is so very proud... (Chloé tries to hide her teddybear from anyone noticing.)'' Kim: Is that your teddy bear, Chloé? (Everyone starts laughing at Chloé's teddy bear.) Chloé: I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice, and you, Jean, whatever your stupid name is! Jean: But, Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help. Chloé: There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything. You are fired! Now, get out! (Chloé stomps out of the kitchen.) Hawk Moth: Ah, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed. (The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Chloe's teddy bear, which Jean is holding. Jean looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.) Hawk Moth: Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloé, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that. Jean: With great pleasure, sir! (Jean is transformed into Despair Bear by the Akuma, who now is a bear controlling supervillain.) Despair Bear: You've been very naughty, Chloékins. And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay! Sabrina: (gasp). Come here, Chloé. Chloé: Sabrina? What's gotten into you? Sabrina: Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you. Chloé: Ahh! Somebody stop her! (Sabrina starts chasing Chloé and they ran in between Marinette and Adrien. Chloé then finds Kim and hides behind him.) Kim: If you touch one hair on Chloé's head, you'll have to answer to me. Despair Bear: Oh, what a gentleman. Despair Bear praises a knight in shining armor. (attaches himself on to Kim's leg, making him mind-controlled and Adrien and Marinette see this.) '''Marinette:' Uh, I think I had too much orange juice. I gotta go. See ya. Adrien: No problem. I have something to do, anyway. See ya. (Marinette and Adrien both leave discreetly.) Sabrina: Chloé? Chloé: Don't you come near me. Sabrina: Why? What's going on? Chloé: Kim, do something. Kim: Would you like to dance, Chloé? (Chloé screams.) Marinette: I... I've gotta transform, Tikki. Too bad I had to stop dancing with Adrien. It felt like I was dancing on a little cloud. I'm out of body experience. It was like... Tikki: Marinette, focus. (People are screaming in the background.) Marinette: Okay, back down to Earth. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Chloé: (Grunts) Let go, you evil derp. You're messing up my hair! Despair Bear: I hope you're having fun, Chloékins! (Chloé continues grunting and yelling.) (Ladybug uses her yo-yo and ties it around Chloé's leg and pulls her down onto a ball pit.)' Chloé: (Spits out a ball out of her mouth.) About time! What took you so long? (Kim chases Chloé but Cat Noir uses his baton and Kim trips over it and falls into the ball pit.) Cat Noir: That's a very slippery dance floor! (Ladybug grunts, and uses her yo-yo to capture Despair Bear. People are screaming with fear.) Person:' Look out! Ladybug: Move aside. All of you! Cat Noir: Look out! (Pulls Ladybug to the floor.) (Mind-controlled Max is about to throw a chair on Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Max: How about a little game... Despair Bear: Of flying chairs? (Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Max's leg as soon as Despair Bear leaves from his leg. Alya, who is now mind-controlled then approaches Ladybug and tries to attack her but Ladybug swiftly gets out of Alya's arms.) Alya: Huh? Ladybug... What happened? (Mind-controlled Ivan is about to throw a coffee table on Ladybug and Cat Noir but Cat Noir stops him before he could do so.) Ivan: (Grunts) Huh, Cat Noir? Cat Noir: Huh? Where'd he go? (Ladybug is looking around the room and everyone gasps. Mind-controlled Cat Noir then grabs Ladybug's hand.) '''Ladybug:' Uh, what are you doing? (Gasps) Oh no! Hawk Moth: Despair Bear, if you want to continue playing this game, give me Ladybug's Miraculous! Despair Bear: Oh, pretty earrings. (Cat Noir fights Ladybug) Ladybug: Cat Noir, it's me. Stop it! Uh! (Ladybug twists Cat Noir's arm the other way.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Chloé: (Cat Noir tries to use Cataclysm on Ladybug but Chloé approaches and stops him.) Paws off, kitty! (Cat Noir falls on a couch and destroys it with his Cataclysm by accident.) Ladybug: Thank you! Chloé: Hey, I was really nice, just then. Did you see? No? (Everyone is shocked and faints.) You're all so lame. Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A fork appears.) A fork? Despair Bear: You little brat! (Cat Noir chases Ladybug up the stairs.) Chloé: She's crazy, she's never going to make it without me. Ladybug: (Looking around for clues, Ladybug figures out a plan on how to defeat Despair Bear.) Okay! (Ladybug now fights Cat Noir.) Chloé: Hey, Stop! (Shrieks) (Ladybug attaches her yo-yo on to Despair Bear's puppet's head.) Despair Bear: Naughty naughty Ladybug! Ladybug: (Ladybug attaches the fork on to a Table Umbrella.) Chloé, would you be so kind? (Ladybug and Cat Noir both grunt as they continue fighting each other.) Chloé: Okay, Ladybug! (Spins the Table Umbrella as the Yo-yo string attached to the Puppet head gets detached from Cat Noir's leg.) Despair Bear: No. Stop! Whats happening? Cat Noir: Ladybug? What are you doing? Ladybug: Oh, nothing. Just saving your skin with the help of our new little sidekick. Despair Bear: (Squeaky voice.) Give me your Miraculous. You haven't defeated me, yet! Ladybug: Watch your step, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: (Despair Bear is yelling.) I've got this guy under control. Ladybug: (Ladybug detaches the string from the villain's puppet's head and the akuma flies out.) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo.) Gotcha! (Releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal. Despair Bear turns back into Jean.)'' Ladybug: (To Chloé.) Thanks for helping me out there. That was really nice of you. '''Chloé:' I know, wasn't it? Jean: Mademoiselle, I must confess. I don't remember anything! Chloé: Well, basically, you turned evil and I saved you. In fact, without me, Ladybug and Cat Noir would never have succeeded. I'm even better than you superheroes. I don't even need a costume. (Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasp as their Miraculous give warning beeps.) Cat Noir: Gotta get going! Ladybug: Yeah, me too! Chloé: You know what? I'm suddenly feeling very generous. I think that thing of yours about being nice might actually make some sense. I've decided to keep you on, after all! Jean: Mademoiselle is so kind! Chloé: Don't let the guests go away, Jean-Baptiste. They mustn't miss what's coming up next! (dials up on her phone.) Hawk Moth: Ladybug, if you haven't been helped, defeating you would have been child's play. So you better watch out. Your day of devastation is coming soon! (His lair window closes.) Tom: Great job, kids. You've done some really good work. (Everyone cheers.) Adrien: That was a great idea of inviting Marinette's dad! Chloé: I know. This way, no one can be mad at me for calling the fire department. I'm really nice now, did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so! Didn't she, Jean-Pascal? Adrien: I'm proud of you, Chloé. I think you've proven that you're capable of making an effort to be nicer to everyone. Chloé: Aww, Adrikins! So we'll always be best friends, forever? Pinky swear? Adrien: Pinky swear! Chloé: (Exhales and saunters off) (To Kim) So, those macarons are dreadfully ugly. (Kim sighs.) (To Mylène.) Those are so greasy, you can see yourself in them. (Mylène cries and faint.) (To Marinette.) Urgh. Too disgusting for comment. (To Rose.) Those look horrible. (Rose faints.) (Marinette makes faces behind Chloé.) Adrien: She'll never change! (Marinette giggles as she notices Adrien.) Adrien: (Leans close.) May I? Marinette: (Stutters) Yeah! Sure! I mean... Uh, what? Adrien: Have a macaron! Marinette: Yes, of course. (Marinette accidentally drops the plates of macarons on the floor but Adrien manages to catch one.) Oh, sorry, I'm so clumsy! Adrien: It's okay. (Eats the macaron.) Wow, this is really good. Your baking is good as your dancing. (Marinette sighs in relief as Adrien walks away while eating a macaron.) es: Villano Peluche/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts